Sunset On the Balcony
by yayfornonsense
Summary: Lucy awoke that morning knowing that something was different.


**A/N: Set at the end of LWW; Lucy and Aslan discuss the death of the White Witch. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Lucy Pevensie awoke that morning knowing that something was different. The feeling was vague at first, starting in her toes as a tingly sensation. It crawled up her legs pleasantly, past her belly button and all the way up her to the top of her head. There it manifested itself as an idea, one that Lucy was not altogether sure was the truth or simply the result of an overactive imagination. She sat up slowly, contemplating the strange idea, and then blinked in surprise to discover that she was not in her bed back in England.<p>

Then she remembered everything.

Several long minutes later, after Lucy had carefully reviewed everything that had happened the day before, Susan burst into the room, smiling happily.

"Why, Lucy! What are you still doing in your nightgown?" She exclaimed. "Certainly you didn't forget the coronation ceremony?"

"As a matter of fact I just finished remembering everything, Susan. I am going to get dressed now," replied Lucy, a little huffily. For, though Susan _was _still her elder sister, Lucy imagined that a Queen deserved a little bit more respect. Susan arched one dark eyebrow condescendingly and swept from the room without another word. Lucy then did a very un-Queen like thing, and ran to the door, popping her head out and sticking her tongue out at Susan's retreating back. Luckily no one was there to see it, so Lucy was spared the inconvenience of having to explain herself; for – although Lucy was still learning this – Queens had to conduct themselves in a far more proper manner than little girls.

The large, luxurious bedroom was still filled with the sweet silence of dawn. Lucy took a moment to appreciate it all, standing quite still, her feet nearly buried into the plush carpet, her face aglow with the sunlight that streamed through the window. Before a minute was up, however, she was moving again, for children do have a difficult time remaining in one place when there is an adventure awaiting them. To Lucy, this day and everything that promised to fill it definitely qualified as an adventure.

She hummed a happy little tune as she set about preparing for the ceremony, the sun rising steadily in the sky outside her window.

The day passed in quite blur for Lucy. She was constantly needed for this fitting or that placing or was she _absolutely _certain she liked the flowers in the dining room? It was quite disorienting, being wanted by so many different people at once, though not altogether unpleasant.

The evening found her at last in solitude, standing on the balcony outside of the large ballroom, in which a large party was being held in honor of the new Kings and Queens.

Lucy felt Aslan's eyes upon her before she saw him. She blinked in the light of the setting sun and turned around slowly, smiling at the Lion's golden face.

"Daughter of Eve," Aslan murmured, his voiced as thick and rich as honey. "The ceremony was beautiful."

"Did I… did I do alright, Aslan?" Lucy asked quietly. For though she had been excited, she had also been quite worried about the coronation ceremony.

"You conducted yourself like a queen," replied Aslan.

Lucy smiled softly and turned back to the horizon. "Was she really such a bad person?"

"Do you mean the witch, child?"

"Yes."

Aslan dropped his head low to the ground thoughtfully, and Lucy remained silent. She wanted to give him time to think, because she realized it must be a difficult question to answer.

"She was misguided by things of this world," Aslan said finally. His voice was heavy with sadness. "I tried to help her, but in the end there was nothing that could be done."

Lucy was quiet for a few moments longer, absorbing this. "Well," she said after a minute, "It's very sad, all the same."

Aslan said nothing, and Lucy got the feeling that she was treading on a very sensitive subject. The pair was quiet for a long while, the waves filling the silence, carrying a conversation all their own. The sun had completely dipped below the horizon when Aslan spoke again.

"Yes," he said softly. "It's very sad."

Something in his tone stopped Lucy from replying. She wanted to make Aslan feel better, but she didn't know how. She settled for simply burying her hand into his thick main. He glanced at her, his eyes holding a smile of approval, which Lucy returned with her whole face.

They stood quietly as night claimed the world for her own.


End file.
